The First Letter Of Toby
by Milo of Water
Summary: 1.To anyone that wants to listen,2.Behold I, Toby, will answer your call,3.Just as the light did to me many years ago.4.Cause in time, you will need it I tell you all.5.We have become slaves, I tell you, to false gods.


1 Toby 1

To anyone that wants to listen, Behold I, Toby, will answer your call, Just as the light did to me many years ago. Cause in time, you will need it I tell you all. We have become slaves, I tell you, to false gods. Believe in the light and you will become your own god, As it is said, "Down to all gods, "I am my own god". To all those who don't follow, your life will become no more, Useless to our needs. Behold, the man who gives up his live for a lie, All he will get in return is a lie. I know many people refuse to walk by the light, But they will soon want to, For they will learn the truth, that all the knew was a lie. Truth in the water, because the sea will drown them. In fire, because their anger can't take it anymore. In earth, because the ground beneath them will tear away. And in the air, because a storm will rage before them. They will turn away from what they believe in and enter our realm. They will enter us as if one of our own. Life will end to those who don't and those who come with us will live again. For the light has granted another life for all who believe. I must say, I went the same way, not believing, Dying with no faith. That is before the light entered my life. It kept me warm, and comforted me. Within it, we can all be gods. For Seamus, the great one of us, has given us life, He had taught us first, and then we all became witnesses. 

1 Toby 2

Oh Gareth Vandersleld, teach you have given us, come to us soon, for we need you Darkness covers those who stopped believing. They have stepped right of the path. For you, oh great full one, you have once been covered by darkness. You had once lost all faith. However, you raised and defeated the darkness and became a great prophet. You became master of fire. The light shined on you. For the light choose everyone, not a few. All can be like Gareth. Everyone can be his or her own god. When I saw the light, I was a slave, but the light freed me. For all those who believe it, then use it, are free. And for those who are free, use it for good, this is to free others that are not. Lightness is the way, no other to freedom. Light is all, dark is the way of false gad, and just Seth was a slave, not evil for evil was ruling him. He can be freed as well; take it time and the light will come. Anyone the light can come, even those so dark. For Gareth was dark, drink wine of wrong blood. But it was Seamus who let him free of the drink he took. And with the light he could perform many thing. He traveled all of America to do the lights bidding. There are many things even the book of Gareth does not mention. I know that I wasn't a eye witnesses, yet with the light I was. Did any of us knew, where was those who witnesses the beginning, for there was none. But in our hearts, the light did so. 

1 Toby 3

These are the chants I sing every night, O Gareth, for Seth rises here: "The light, help us, for we die in pain. "Come to the clouded islands, for we need your help. "Let there birds fly free again, and the old lizards crawl again. "Let us chant in a green land again. "The mountains breath air again. "Rivers blue again, not the green it has been for years. "Light, O light, again can we be, Gareth must be returned. "Return here, you must return". I hope you will come. I know that you are busy, but this is important. I know that you never been here before, but you must come. Every night, their forces grow stronger, yet we grow weak. Soon, many will leave and forget the light's doing. Come before it is to late. When you come, if you can afford, for the birds are for the rich, as Seth is, I will greet you before your face. There we will talk about the problem at hand. Then we can act, as the early prophets did. Never can they defeat us. Never will they harden our hearts, the light keeps us strong. We will chant with the light: "Come our light, always burning. "Come our light, for it is always there, keeping us warm. "Come and enjoy our light, no god can give us". The light has given us free will, just as you taught us, But Seth comes to take it away, all light gone. But if we are strong, the light keeps burning. May the light burn on and one. 


End file.
